Den of Thieves
by Silent-OverKill
Summary: "Your hardest battle in life is always against life itself." AU. Set In modern day NYC. Jon hates his life but when he meets Dany and gets sucked into New York's criminal underground he finds that his life wasn't so bad before. Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Game of Thrones. Also: Daenerys will only be called Dany in this fic because Daenerys would be a weird name today.


The giant speakers vibrated violently against the floor. It crawled through the bodies of anyone inside the building. Colorful spotlights washed over them all like warm water that you could almost feel. There wasn't a sad soul in the place. It wasn't possible to be sad when the environment was like this. Smiling faces laughed and riving bodies twirled and danced along to the music.

A man stood at the bar that sat in the middle of the room. His back leaned against the bar, left foot crossed over the right one and in his hand a short glass. He was sulking and trying to drown his sorrows but it was hard to with all the happy around him. He scanned the room silently angered at the fact that everyone was so happy and he wasn't.

He spotted a body right in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by the moshpit of gyrating flesh. Platinum blonde hair flipped from side to side. A curvy body covered by a silver dress that revealed too much. Fair skin and red plum colored lipstick. She was graceful with every single movement of her body.

His eyes stuck to her, glued to a creation that can only be described as God's blessing to the world. He choked on air when her peridot like eyes found him. A slight smile present on her lips. She didn't stop dancing but her eyes stayed on him.

Wonder filled the minds and hearts of the both of them, until an elbow bumped him and his drink spilled onto his shoes. Darkend brown eyes landed on two people leaning against the bar. A man and a woman who couldn't seem to disconnect their mouths long enough to apologize. He seethed with anger, eyes low and squinting. He sucked in a deep breath to calm the storm behind his eyes before looking back to the dance floor. His eyes zipped around the dance floor, then the room. There was no sign of the silver colored girl. She was gone. The one thing in the building that gave him some sort of ease from the pain inside. He was numb when he watched her dance, a feeling not even the alcohol could give him. It was gone.

His face fell as he turned to face the bar. "Another." He dropped the cup into the bartender's hand. "And a shot of your strongest vodka." The bartender knodded and fetched the drinks. The glasses slid across the counter, not a drop spilled. His hand cupped the glasses and he lifted the thin glass of vodka to his lips, threw his head back and let the liquid burn his throat. Immediately after he put the wider glass to his mouth and drank half.

She stopped a few feet away from him, as soon as he was in sight. Black jeans and a black leather jacket. He had no sense of style in her eyes but she admired his silky black curls that fell to the length of his neck. She proceeded to the bar as he lowered his glass from his mouth.

"Long day?" She asked as she perched on a stool next to him, voice sweet as candy.

His eyes showed surprise when they landed on her but quickly settled into nothing. "Long life." He sighed.

"Would you rather have a short life? I may be able to help." She smiled innocently.

"Threatening my life, what a way to start a conversation." He joked.

"You don't like it? That's my best line." She jokingly complained.

"I didn't say it didn't work. If we weren't in such a public place I would've taken off my clothes and given myself to you already."

"Really?" Her lips curled and her eyebrows raised. "And what would you have said."

"I would've said. 'Take me, my queen. I am yours, now, and forever.'" He feigned desire dispite his serious face.

They stood there, eyes pinned to each others. Purple on brown and not a breath being inhaled or released. Hearts throbbing so hard you would think they were trying to reach eachother.

She started to laugh suddenly and he followed slowly until they were both laughing so hard they couldn't breath.

His head felt empty at the moment. He was once again numb, he couldn't feel the aches in his heart that seemed to bleed into his mind and body. He couldn't remember why he was so angry or why he was here. He only felt warmth, it seemed to be radiating from her.

"You have a beautiful laugh." He sighed at the end of laugh.

Her eyes smiled at him. "You think so?"

"Of course I do. Any man with ears would agree."

"Really, well let's find out." She turned to the bartender. "Excuse me." The man looked at her. "Do you think I have a beautiful laugh?" The man sneered at the girl and returned to the glass he was polishing. She turned back to the brown eyed boy as she stifled a laugh.

"Must not be a man." He said under his breathe and they burst into a stuper of laughter once again.

She stopped laughing and finished off the brandy colored drink that he still held onto. She sat the glass on the counter upside down and held out a small hand to him. "I'm Dany." A small but confident smile graced her lips.

"I'm Jon." He shook her hand.

"You wanna get out of here Jon?" She tilted her head.

"Yes I do." He smiled.

"Do you drive?" She asked as they made it outside into the dark that is a New York City night.

"Not tonight." He shook his head.

"Good thing I did then." She led him across the street to a black Chevy Camaro.

"Nice car." He complimented.

"You're a fan of black arent you?"

"It's always been my color."

"You wear it well, even if you do dress like a teenager." She joked.

The car cherped and they got inside. It purred when she started it.

"First you threaten my life and then you talk about my clothes, I'm starting to think you have it in for me."

"Indifference just looks so adorable on you."

"You should have led with that line."

"Next time maybe. Where to?" She asked.

"Something tells me you already have place in mind."

"The only place on my mind is my place." She raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Sounds good to me."

Her place wasn't very big. A studio apartment close to the subway. They were making out before they were inside the place. She had to force herself to stop long enough to unlock the door. They stepped inside and she kicked off her glossy red heels and they were right back at it.

They found themselves on the couch, him ontop of her. His jacket was gone and her dress was pulled up to her waist. Red lace panties covered her most sensitive area. His hand grasped her ass softly and she moaned into his mouth. She felt him stiff against her vagina and she wanted it right then.

Her hands went for his waist undoing his belt. He stood to shed his shirt and just as his pants fell her cell phone rang. He watched her lift the phone and stare at the name on the screen. She looked as if she was trying to decide weather or not to answer. After a few seconds she clicked the answer button and raised the phone to her ear.

"What?" She asked with a no nonsense tone. "What?" She asked again, this time only shock filled her voice. "Bu... You need to stop this... No don't!" She lowered the phone. "What the hell?" She whispered.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

She quickly looked up at him. With her eyes wide she hurried to stand and fix her dress. "You have to leave."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. You need to leave, now." She picked up his shirt and jacket as he pulled up his pants. She handed him the clothes as she shoved him out the door.

"What was that about?" Jon asked himself pulling his shirt over his head before he started down the street.

Only moments earlier.

Dany stared at her phone. The word 'Asshole' displayed across the screen. She didn't want to answer but she knew she had to.

"What?" She asked in no mood for his shit today.

"Don't stop for me." A deep voice spoke eerily.

"What?" She asked, now shocked.

"You do know this is concidered adultary." He toyed with her.

. "Bu..."

"Don't worry, I still love you."

"You need to stop this..."

He sighed into her ear. "I'll just have to get rid of him like the last."

"No don't!" She tried but the other line went dead. She lowered the phone. "What the hell?" She whispered.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

She quickly looked up at him. With her eyes wide she hurried to stand and fix her dress. "You have to leave."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. You need to leave, now." She picked up his shirt and jacket as he pulled up his pants. She handed him the clothes as she shoved him out the door.

Dany watched Jon put on his shirt and walk away. She scanned the street before closing the door. She moved quickly through the apartment checking all the locks on the doors and windows. She checked the final window and returned to the den in time to spot a tall shadow. He towered over her, muscular and brooding.

Her breath caught in her throat as he stepped into the light. His pony tail was down to his mid-back. His dark evil eyes glared longingly at her. He wanted her, she knew it but he would never have her again.

"My beautiful dragon." He whispered stepping closer. His scarred hand reached out for her face. She took a step back. "You're not afraid of me are you?" Her green eyes showed only hatred for the man. "What a dangerous look you are giving me. If only you could see it for yourself."

"You need to leave, we aren't together anymore, there is no room for you in my life."

"Don't you say that!" He yelled but stopped himself from boiling over. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You just... you're under my skin. I can never forget you. When I married you, you vowed to love me through my ups and downs, and the minute I'm down you kick me."

"Please just leave me alone." She whispered.

"Don't you get it, I can't. Because I'm the only man for you, without me you'll be along, trapped in a life of misery. I love you too much to let that happen to you. If I can't make you happy, then I can at least set you free." He ran at her.

Dany ran to a small end table. She reached into the drawer and retrieved a pistol. Before she could turn the gun on him he caught her, one hand around her waist the other around her wrist. He slammed her hand against the end table, the pain forcing her to drop the gun.

She used her free hand to swing at his face. Nails dug into his skin leaving bloody scratches across his face and his flesh underneath her nails. He growled in frustration and slammed her into the doorframe.

Dany hit the floor with a thud, her head spun and her surroundings became blurry. She could only hear blood rushing through her ears. He crouched to stradle her, his rough hands planted firmly around her throat.

"You belong to me Daenerys. You are mine!" His eyes bore fire down into hers.

She reached out for the gun that lay only centimeters out of her reach. She stretched for it but she couldn't loosen his grip on her throat.

Dany's eyes grew wide at the sudden shadow that appeared behind him. It happened too quickly for her to comprehend. Jon grabbed him by his ponytail, dragging him off her. Jon's arm snaked around his neck from behind and he began to choke him. The much larger man kicked and swung his arms in a panic. Somehow he found his footing and climbed to his feet. He ran backward until he slammed Jon's back into a wall.

Jon fell to the floor but found his feet quickly. The two guys faced each other. The big guy angry and Jon slightly confused. The big guy lunged first and Jon rolled out of the way letting him hit the wall. Jon came up behind him and stomped a foot against the back of his leg. The guy fell to one knee. Jon gabbed a nearby lamp and smashed it over his head.

The guy caught Jon's arm and twisted it before flipping him over his shoulder. Jon whinced at the pain. He tried to stomp on him but Dany came from nowhere, slamming her shoulder into him. It didn't do much but it was enough for Jon to escape his grasp. Jon's eyes landed on the gun across from them. He scampered over and lifted it. He stepped in between Dany and the big guy, the gun pointed at the man's nose.

"Get the hell out of here." Jon told him.

"I'm going nowhere." He grinned.

"You are if you want to keep drawing breath." His hand shook. Even with a gun he was still afraid. The large man grinned wider at the thought.

"I accept that I may die here tonight. But know that you will both die with me!" He charged at them.

BANG!

A single shot rang out just as the subway passed by screeching and hollering and then there was only silence.

 **A/N: I'm sorry I'm in a rush right now and I can't really say much, I just really wanted to post this chapter. Let me know what you guys think, I'll continue it if people actually like it.**


End file.
